Angel
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Taking place shortly after the movie. Kagome let curiosity get the better of her as she found her way down to the many tunnel passages beneath the city of France where she followed the sad music that pulled and tugged at her own heart.
1. Music Remnant

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 1: Music Remnant**

There were stories that she heard revolving around the Phantom of the Opera whilst she was staying in France. And it had intrigue her not once but on numerous occasions. For more than a century she had awaited patiently, for the right time to reappear in the right time to be reunited with her family again. And had taken that opportunity to travel around and learn more of what she would never had the privilege of when she was a mere human. Kagome wandered across oceans and seas expanding her knowledge and experiencing the various types of now it had brought her to France, a beautiful country even after the fall of Versailles, very controversial a country in this time and age, as compared to various other English countries.

There were various business in which she had done and accumulated over the years, lands that belong to her and even her other few youkai companions to which she had entrusted her businesses to take care for the time being. Her exploration of the place was thorough, as she too somewhat became a spectacle for her exotic looks especially. There were many in which she was had rejected rather forcefully, especially when she took to wandering in the night alone. It was ill advised as told to her by the staffs of her temporal household, but she took no heed of it saying that she would be fine. It was not long after the fall the Opera Populaire, and there were many that were scared and spooked from it since. She heard many saying that the phantom had died and how the Christine Daaé had became the new future Comtesse De Chagny. Yet there are some of which says his songs will forever haunt the Opera Populaire even with his death.

The story it intrigued her, however there was more in which she would have wished to know, especially regarding to the Phantom. There was something about his unknown story that drew her with the story of what the masses knows. Often in the night when she took to wandering the streets, Kagome would often think of what it was like for the phantom and of his 'death'. The body was never found but it was like a sad love tragedy for him, the female lead however got her wish in the end, but it made her wonder if she would regret the choice in which she had made. And it was that night that she heard of a soft melody that seem to echo around her clear as the stars in the night, but that was also because of who she is. Curiosity got the better of her as she followed with the keen heightened senses of hers aware that it was below ground, and she was unfamiliar with the underground routes here.

The sound it was so sad that it tug at her heart, the melody it died before she could get to it. She was disappointed, but later when the music came again, she followed it, trying to find her way down, aware of the mess that her dress was in. She had somehow managed to _find_ a way down, but had to cover it up to not raise suspicion or the eyes of the locals. It was an easy task, and soon she found herself in the tunnels that hold the many water channels beneath of France. The cold dark dampness did not affect her, but brought to her memories of her own past when she was travelling. The music, it resounded so much more clearly here, but it was more misleading with the way each passages would echo every little thing, but then again that could be the best part in aiding her find the being that had such a sad soul song. She followed a little more noisily than she had intended to despite of her training and was afraid that it might have spooked the other.

Since her arrival in France, this was perhaps the closest that she had gotten that excited her own soul. And with her being underground without any mortal eyes to be weary of, she navigated and moved quickly using her senses to follow the music. The many cobwebs and murky smell of the water it annoyed her senses and nose. It was so close now, she could smell the definite smell of another human there, the rustling of slight movements as she turned into the tunnel that emitted the glow of candles beckoned to her curiosity as she took in the scene before her. The living condition was bad, but there stood someone amongst the candles who suddenly stopped the music as abruptly as his head turned to her direction in a low growl.

Was it another tormentor that had dared to venture down in hope to search for his "dead body" or "ghost", or was it perhaps Christine. His eyes shone with hopefulness, turning towards where he heard the sound of approach.

"Christine," she heard him whispered, and believed with excitement of whom she had found.

Kagome watches at the other stood movements slow, his distinctive white mask that trademarked his name as the Phantom of the Opera, as he made his way towards her. She did not speak for fear of scaring him away, as she took steps towards the other, knowing that he would know of her real identity soon.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Okay, so I cannot help but to create another new fan fiction to add to the list. This is also because I've just finished watching Phantom of the Opera, and how sad it is for Erik! I hope that you enjoy this new story, and let me know of what you think. Have a great week.


	2. Underground

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 2: Underground**

How he had growled and ran away when he came to see her, and she had let him, knowing well that it does no good for her to run after him who is now like that of a cornered animal. And because of that night, it did bring to her interest of the Phantom in which so many had thought dead and to disappear since the collapse of Opera Populaire. They were all wrong of course, especially after what she had witnessed. He was a man that was deeply hurt, and just like him, she too know of how it was like to feel that kind of betrayal and have her soul ripped from her. The pain it was something so indescribably excruciating that it awaken something else in her and with that she had kept her heart away in the furthest end of her memories and mental closets to never be opened.

There was so much hurt in his eyes, and shock at seeing her, but mainly a lot of hurt that she could smell it, and feel it from him. It was a simple task to follow and give chase, but not tonight, dawn was quickly approaching and she would have to be back in her own house before the others start to wonder of her whereabouts. She however followed the trail the next night as soon as she had the chance to, waving off many things as the thought of a 'hunt' thrill her and the reward of finding him to perhaps observe the other would chase the boredom that was in her now mundane life away. Anyone would be able to tell that she was in better spirits and much lighter mood, even her household staffs were affected by it as they went about more diligently than she had seen them. The trail it was still somewhat fresh and new as Kagome wandered down from where she had last seen him the previous night, making good use of her keen senses to seek out the man who was known as the Phantom.

For someone who takes to staying away from eyes and beneath the surface of the city, where only the darkness, and rats is his companion, he must be a lonely man. And after what had happened, she would not blame him if he would rather be holed up in a world where no one knows of his existence and live it out in misery of the memories of what had perhaps thought to be the happiest ad safest. And like the other, she too nearly went through that had it not been for her kit and Sesshoumaru who demanded for her services, oddly. She had not questioned it and they soon formed an alliance of sort, after perhaps a century or so. It was nothing but endless route of twists and turns under of France, and it was almost tiring, but the sound of movements made her sped up a little as she thread cautiously as though she was out hunting in the wild again. She saw him there within the shadows and her heart quicken in beat at the excitement that was coming over her at having found the Phantom. Her approach was just as silent and ghostly as the Phantom, until she was just a mere few feet away from him.

She was well aware that her presence was taken note of at the way his body stiffened, paused and slowly straightened to show his displeasure, and anger towards her. The mask and black wig was still upon his head as he roared at her presence, shouting for her to be gone and or be killed. It was somewhat comical she had thought, to be killed again. She was not that easily intimidated having faced with demons of all kinds and faced death itself, but this was just a mere human before of her and he dared to threaten her life. He must have thought her look of amusement to be that of pity mocking and had unleashed his anger at her as his hands closed in around her neck.

"I'm not Christine, but I am interested in learning of your story," she told him softly, as she made no move or showed any signs of fear at the thought of death by his hands.

The shock that she saw him his eyes made him waver, as a frown marred his face. She could see the details of the deformed flesh peeking just around where his eyes is, and laid a gentle hand upon his arm as she felt the grip loosening. She waited, curiosity getting the better of her but instead he hissed out the demand for her to leave and had pushed her not too gently away as he fled yet again into the night, leaving her there alone again. It was going to be a task in her opinion to find him again, but it made her wonder as she found her way out of the tunnel again, navigating it by her own scent as she smelt the night air, and the many that were still out and lingering about. Tonight she will give it to him to think it through, before she would find him again Kagome thought whilst she made her way back home.

Tonight had proven to be interesting and almost amusing even.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Thank you for reading despite of the lack of reviews, here's a new chapter update, guess I'm feeling rather creative at the moment to write and hope that you enjoy it.

To Guest  
Thank you so much, that was what I had thought as well and then decided to just write one since the other two did not really appeal much to me. I guess mine would be between Erik and Christine, but after what she had done to him, I rather he find someone else, and have Raoul with Meg since she gave me that she was more jealous of Christine from the chapel scene onwards. I could be wrong or perhaps be reading it wrongly since I have yet to read the novel yet, but it's just too sad an ending for Erik! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update and look forward to hearing from you as well. Have a great weekend!


	3. Exotic

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 3: Exotic**

For days she did not went to find out of his whereabouts, she needed to give him time to think, and more than often she found that if one were to be patient, one would be rewarded in the end. Patience sometimes however was not really a redeeming feature in which she has, in fact, if it were not for the sudden dinner in which she was invited to that Kagome was unable to find out more of the 'phantom' that had captured her attention.

It was ridiculous how she was the centre of attention just because of the color of her skin and the features on her face. There were many malicious things that had been circulating behind her back, such as her being a mistress to someone of wealth and position. Or that she was a slave and later bought and married to someone else. It was all ridiculous stories and untrue things about her that had been fabricated and let loose. The wagging tongues of the rich that had too much time and little or nothing else to do and talk about. Kagome kept her act of being pleasant thus far, not wanting to disgrace her country, even when she heard the males gathered together would whisper of her numerous unheard of 'techniques' in bed.

She had read in the future from where she came that people of the _Ton_ and Society of status are nothing but a bunch of aristocrats and 'know-it-all' who create things to pass their time. And having experience it now, it was nothing but ill intentions on their part in making her feel unwelcome yet welcome. None of the people gathered there were genuine, they were like cannibals, preying on the weak and vulnerable to make a sport out of them. It was far worse than she had expected and her thinly veiled patience and good nature was slowly slipping each time the rumors that she heard was worse than the other.

By the time that she had excuse herself, Kagome noticed that she had made a few enemies and some rather rude 'friends'. It was no wonder why youkai kind were disgusted by human, not only because of their scent and stench, but also because of their behavior. Though she was of course formally one of them, then it made her wonder. There were many around her that were constantly living a lie and never speaking much of a truth too. And as time progresses, their behavior went from bad to worse, though there are of course those that are good but they are hard to come by as well.

It was disappointing, but the simple life was gone, and deceit will soon become a game where it takes over the human slowly and corrupts them. Though of course there are some good ones, that rare comes by, but she foresaw their reward in the near future should they not stray nor be naïve enough to fall for those that are more deceitful and tactical in their game. It was shocking to herself of how much she had change, from the time when she had first entered into Sengoku Jidai, and now here she in feeling the bumps of the street in her carriage, thinking of the past her. Change comes to everyone, just that she had not expected it to change her so much so that even she had started to question about what she had used to believe in and had wanted. Evidently with changes, it too lead her to become indecisive one more about what she had wanted, especially when granted such a long lifespan that it was almost an irony.

She had all the time in the world to figure things out for herself, and it was just the perfect opportunity for her to take the time to travel out and explore the world for herself. She had of course requested for Sesshoumaru and Shippo to join her, however both males were adamant in not leaving their country, land and territories open for just about any one and everyone to lay claim to it. She had warned them about the firearms and of the impending war that might come in hopes that they will avoid and survive through it. It was against the laws of nature to disrupt what was the happen, and had warn them strictly that they are to not interfere or they would all lose their future, most especially hers.

It worries Kagome still, but knows well that they took of what she had said strictly to themselves, and had bid her farewell at the port when she had left. It was a rare scene, especially to have Sesshoumaru make an appearance there out in the open where humans now dominate. Concealment spells were something that he hated, but because of her, he had made that effort to make an appearance and it touched her heart. She missed them dearly, and had wonder of their current well-being. Where she was, she is new to and exotic, almost like a form of an animal that had never made an appearance to the world until now.

And yet far away from the place where her journey had begin, she now found herself fascinated by another, the Phantom of the Opera that was supposedly dead. A man like any other humans that walk and live on the streets above, but is living beneath the city where many who have heard or seen him, now mention his name in quiet fear and scandal of what he had done to the Opera Populaire. These lot of humans scare easily over the slightest of thing, in a time when she had first began her journey they fear other things, those of status, and the youkai and hanyou that lives around them. These she understand the fear for, but with the elimination of these beings, forced into hiding and concealing of their identity, were all but forgotten. Times like those were unlike now, and it made things boring, and predictable to her.

Humans are the blame for a lot of things and to think that she was once like them, now she could not help but to think like that of a youkai.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Thank you so much for reading and hoped that you had enjoyed it thus far. Things will be slower in updates, but I will try to keep it as often as I could. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week.

To nara-chan  
Thank you so much for letting me know that, and yes it is rare to see this kind of crossover, I just could not help myself after watching the Phantom of the Opera. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week!

To KEdakumi  
I've yet to read the book, though I've watched the 25th Anniversary musical for it and the movie, but that's about it for me. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and have a great week!

To Basketbears  
Thank you so much, I agree with you on the pairing and hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week! 


	4. Deny

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 4: Deny**

His world was always in the darkness where it is the safest, however from time to time he would appear up on the streets where many would not take much notice of him. Another reason was also because of Christine Daaé who was always seen on the arm of the Vicomte de Chagny. However what he had not anticipated was the disturbance to his otherwise quiet life. This new girl, she had gotten lucky in finding him, but he was always skeptical about it, deeming her as there to treasure hunt or finding the _monster_ that lived beneath the city.

He had heard things about her going on, vicious rumors that had no base started by women that were as frivolous and loose as their husbands. Even having some of the guys bragging about how they had slept with her and how she had behaved in bed. However all the stories did not likely add up, she was still a novelty to the rich and they were always looking to victimize the next 'interesting' person that comes along. And she was just unlucky to have come along after how many things have settled down regarding to his disappearance and lack of dead body found.

What does another woman wearing the latest fashion know what it was like to be him, to be the hideous monster that had to hide away from any human if not they would treat him like he was a circus show again. He had known of what it was like from his past, what was she a woman with the looks and the money to dress herself and able to walk proudly in daylight know about him, the 'creature' the 'monster' of the night. Even in the countryside, he would have to be careful not to be seen if not mobs will be after him because he looked like an outcast should they looked at what his mask hid.

Madame Giry was the one who helped him escape, and that was because she could not stand the sight of how inhumanely he was treated. It was also because she took pity on him, helping him to escape to where the no one would be able to catch him, where he would feel somewhat safer. He had built a wall around him as he grew up, and his personality it developed to be colder, more distant and with a temper that scares the person that had saved him when he was but a mere child. In fact with light of recent event, she had betrayed his trust and brought down the Vicomte to rescue Christine from him. It was a laugh but much as it interest him in seeing Christine's Raoul that night to suffer, but in the end he watched the one female that he had fallen in love with leave just like that. She left hating him he had without a doubt, for a young foolish boy who might end up going behind her back like just about everyone else in France when they come to a certain age.

There were a few reasons why he had let her go, one of them being that she had dared to touch him and kissed him so passionately. And just in that moment he had let her go, then when she had came back to him again in the same moment, he had thought that she would have a change of heart or mind. Instead he was even more saddened when she left him the second time that night along with the ring. She had been the only one that he had allowed to let into his domain, and his trust. He had shown her everything, given her everything that she had wished for, but in the end, married a young Vicomte and throw everything else away. All that he had ever wanted was for her to stay by his side, to love him as much as he had come to love her. And in the end, he lost to the one person who suddenly appears in her life again and took her away from him in just a mere few days.

He was left alone until that night when he had his first ever visitor since the last time that the police forces pull out. His temper rose naturally, furious that the girl was searching for trouble or at least for some sort of way to torment him and then brag it to the world to know. In fact what she was the first that seemed almost sincere, and not eyes of pity. She had wanted to hear his story and from what he had heard about her, she was just as pitiful as he was with the way the vicious rumors are being spread about like wild fire. He was not one to pity another, she who have the looks to blend in, no one was going to say anything against her beauty. Always fashionably dressed and socially engaged by many of those enthralled by her looks or even curious about her.

The household that she had rented was packed with staffs to keep it well maintained, and none of them know much of their current mistress except of where she came from and the odd language that she would speak. Never once have they seen her bring a visitor back or be seen in the company of another, though she did go about making a lot of purchases with seemingly endless money. Another was charities and some hospitals that she would sometimes visit, however that was about it regarding to her activities. There was nothing much about her that calls for scandal, she's just another boring woman covered in fineries.

And like always, disappearing into the darkness, he had not expected her to be able to find him, however she always annoyingly proved him wrong. The annoying chit does not know when the leave him alone, every time when she appear, she would linger for as long as he had allowed and leave when he did. She was a real pest as compared to the police, persistent, hoping to get something out of him. Or to humiliate him on a bigger stage to bring him to the light where he would be on show for everyone to see.

He sneered at her and had shouted at her a few times to leave him alone, but she persisted. Erik knows what he saw in her eyes, and he did nothing but to deny it, pushing everyone that is trying to get close to him away, especially to the new exotic visitor of France.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Thank you all so much for still reading my fan fiction for this crossover. I hope that you are enjoying this new chapter and I apologize for the lack of interaction thus far, but you will be seeing some soon in the next chapter. Have a great weekend!

To Basketbears  
Thank you, glad that you like it thus far, and yes, sorry on the lack of interaction thus far between the both of them. As mentioned above, I will include their interaction in the next chapter, and hope that you enjoy this new update thus far. =]

To Aryenne  
Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great weekend.

To Infinities Lover  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great weekend.


	5. Soon

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 5: Soon**

His ploy at being intimidating did not make her waver, not even his threat to her. In fact, the infuriating woman kept appearing, as thought nothing made her more happy or her life more interesting than to make him miserable, angry and irritated. In fact, Erik had tried many ways in scaring her off as well, but she never backed down.

Every time he thought that he would outsmart her in her finding him, but was always proven wrong with much and great annoyance when she would suddenly appear and speak or even simply find amusement in asking him questions that he would never answer her. Erik was really a very closed off person, and hardly, if not impossibly not open up himself, but in Kagome's own opinion, he was easy to read and much more easier to understand than some of her own pack.

"You know that you will not be getting rid of me that easily," she casually commented as a thought one of the days whilst she was just entering into the place where Erik had holed himself up in as a way of avoiding her or getting rid of her.

He did not reply, but she saw his body tensed up when she approached him, his aggression towards her was something that she had found interesting psychologically. However in this age and time, psychology and any other kinds of science, and medicine related topics were all still in the budding stages of development and exploration. For a time period of radical thinking, science, and medical exploration, part of it is like a horror show in her opinion and very much different from the original time period of where she comes from. As she approach him, Kagome could not help but to let her fingers trailed along the width of his shoulder. She could feel the power beneath the clothes, the suppressed rage that he has, tensing his muscle, and it made her shiver.

Men in this time and age sometimes have a little more substance than from her time, though that still did not discount that there are various males that ought not to have children in their own rights. Aristocrats and noblemen in this country she notice were rather arrogant and full of themselves, especially those who have inherited their title rather than earning it. However this man, he fascinates her, it was the unknown that was wrapped around him, the need to know more. It was because of this curious nature of hers, that she was regularly attracting trouble to her. One would have thought that perhaps she would have learnt her lesson many times over during her travel in Sengoku Jidai, however it was not the case.

"You're being awfully quiet, I didn't take you one to remain silent, I remember you having such a temper," she whispered the last part into his ears drawing back quickly when he had tried to lash out at her. She had chuckled beneath her breath lightly, her touch teasing and lingering but always dancing around him as he tried to capture her.

"Well Mr _Opera Ghost_, when you're ready to tell me of your story, do feel free to drop by for a visit," she openly invited him, leaving with him a calling card that she had temporarily create just for him.

He was frustrated, and obviously very much annoyed by her. It was not like everyday that a person would find someone as secretive as him or able to do it successfully all the time. It would usually leaves one to wonder a lot on how they did it. She was peculiar woman, a very annoying one at that, one who did not cease to chase after the story behind his mask, him. He has never strike a female before, Christine he would never harm, but this female, she made him so frustrated annoyed that he was tempted on countless times to do her some form of harm. He could hear the echoing of her heels in this underground passages and canals, she was unlike most woman that he had met, and even more so one that actually had so much luck in finding him. There must be someone giving away his locations he had thought, but it was impossible as there was now no one else in his life, not even Madam Giry.

Kagome was humming lightly when she returned back to her home, undoing her outer coat as she let the butler and maids fuss over her. Her heart was racing slightly faster from their meeting, and she smiled in remembrance of the expression that she had seen upon his face. He was most likely outraged, it was a good thing, one that she could see his real self bubbling beneath the mask that he wore, the façade that he had in place to keep his own self appease. It was sad though, but she know how it felt to some extent, to be kept away form the world, never being able to partake in it openly and keeping many things to himself with no one to express it to. She was no longer like that of course, especially not since she had come to her own understanding of life, but it does not mean that she had fully moved forth.

Soon, she foresee, he would be paying her a visit. Whether or not it is to prevent her from ever searching him out or to truly tell her his story, but one thing is for certain, he was the only one that she would rather interact with on a daily basis. Some of the people there were nice, but she hated how they were all so superficial around her, it was such a pity really, but she had hoped to make some genuine friends at the very least. She sighed in bliss as she sank further into the tub, letting her body relax in her shower of hot water. Simple bliss like this was something that could not go wrong. Soon enough she says to herself they would meet again, if not, she would be paying him another visit soon.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Thank you all for being so patient with me, and so sorry for the update being slower now. I've been busy with my own personal work life and it is rather tiring with it's own schedule. I will try my best to update this quickly so that you will not be left waiting too long. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and thank you again for your patience, and hope that you have a great weekend. Take care and enjoy.

To Kakashi's hoe  
Thank you. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, have a great weekend.

To Aryenne  
I'm so glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter, and hope that this one is not a disappointment as well. Have a great weekend!

To Infinities Lover  
Thank you, hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great weekend!

To YukimaruShuusukeGirl  
Hello, I'm really glad that you are enjoying this crossover, and my fan fiction thus far. Don't worry I do get those weird look at times too when I received something via my phone. And I hope that you are enjoying this new chapter! Have a great weekend!

To Gizmo369  
Thank you, I hope that you are enjoying this new chapter as well. Have a great weekend!

To Lady-Fluffie  
Thank you, it was actually the first thing that popped into my mind towards the end of the movie, so I thought why not give this two a crossover, it might turn out to be rather interesting. Really glad that you are enjoying this story thus far, and I hope that you are so far liking this new update. Take care and have a great weekend!

To Wendy A.S. Cole  
Thank you! I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story thus far, I hope that this new chapter is not a disappointment thus far. Take care and ave a great weekend!


	6. Stories

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 6: Stories**

It was easier for him to approach her when he was ready, however should he have not decided to come to her within the next 3 to 5 days, Kagome had a good sound mind to perhaps tie him up and drag him somewhere to 'interrogate' him. Though she was later disappointed by his appearance during one of the nights when she was preparing to go to bed. It was midnight, and she usually had her household staff retired early so that they may have sufficient sleep, and that would also mean that she would not be disturbed or waited on by them.

Erik came to her in the night, entering her room by the main door instead of coming in by the window which she had expected. It was a good thing at least, that he was more normal instead of going by the more burglar like manner to _visit_ her. At first all was silent between them, his glare was rather heated and annoyed of course, but Kagome did not pay it much mind, even indicating for him to take a seat at one of the satire that she has set up in her room by the first place since day one of renting the place. Her room was rather huge, and somewhat empty she had found, with only the four-poster bed, a wardrobe, bedside table and perhaps a table and chair for a single person by her window, and that was it. The amount of space, it made her room feel somewhat echo-ish and she had set about to ridding of that issue by buying some furniture to decorate before of the fireplace.

"Erik," she whispered, a hand reaching out to him to lead him before the fireplace that was still slowly burning to bring in the warmth to her other wise cold room.

There was hesitance in his eyes, cautiousness in his for a man like him was a monster to many, and he does not want to be the one to suffer such pain again. Her sigh was soft, inaudible as she walked towards him, taking hold of a hand as she led him slowly to one of plush chairs whilst she took the recliner for the space of it. She felt the heaviness of his steps, the unwillingness in his body as they were forced to body her. There was nothing that she held that would threaten them, however her appearance on a rather regular basis was going to start bringing them more trouble than needed, and even more so, she was going to be plain annoying with all the talking and curious probing of questions and taunting.

"What do you want, I'm here," his voice sharp and impatient, wanting nothing more than to quickly leave this place before one of her servants awake to see her talking to the monster that had many writing stories and going on hunts for.

"Your story, I want to hear it," she said softly, reaching out with a compassionate hand to hold onto his, her now darkened eyes looked into his with sincerity. She saw the flicker of emotions in his eyes, intrigue, and the uncertainties of her words were holding him back.

"The rest of the household have retired hours ago, some do not stay here even. It is just you, me and this old fire place," Kagome gently told him, wanting nothing more to hear his stories, and to put him at ease of her presence. It was without doubt that she had been told on a countless basis should she be in Japan still, that she was perhaps one of the most annoying females enough to get what she wants at the end of the day without killing someone or blackmailing them.

It was a good thing too, this way at least there would be one less thing to clean up and she would have no need to worry on body disposal as well. Unlike in Japan, things could be more easily handled, but here in France, it was unlikely that she would not be found out eventually. It took a long while and perhaps some drink of water, and later some alcohol, before he started talking, more weary of her at first but thanks to the ever slight influence of the alcohol, it made the talking a little bit more easier. They never really gotten far or much into the climax of the story by the time it was nearly daylight, Erik was quick to stand as though suddenly sensing something and left her room just as silently as he came.

Though sadly for her, his story did not continue until a few nights later when she was coming out of the bathtub. At least he was decent enough to avert his eyes to allow her to throw something on to be somewhat more clothed. It was not like he had not seen flesh before, especially when he had been living in the theatre for such a long time, he has seen just about everything. Erik was never relaxed when he was with Kagome, but it did help a little with the alcohol that she has in her room for a nip here and there through the day. On occasions, there would be tea, and some snacks that she had left on her coffee table for them to share, mostly as a form of hospitality. However even then, Erik was weary of eating them, fearing that it might be poison or worse. Kagome noticed it, but made no mention of it, for she too had such an experience once upon a time a go.

Whenever Erik would begin his story from where he had left off, Kagome would listen and hang onto his every word with rapt attention, sometimes even asking a few things or doing little things like reaching out to comfort him by taking hold of his hand. It was at first awkward and he had flinched at her touch or even drew his hand back, but gradually he grew comfortable with her touch and soon enough did not mind it or pay it much attention. There were many things that he had to face in life, especially for a person like him who was so unjustly treated just because of a few birth deformities to the right side of his face and head. Every time she would reach out to him to touch the side of the face where he had hidden beneath the white mask, he would always step out of her reach and she would just let her hand fall to her side again.

The Devil's Child they nicknamed him, just because of his difference from the other people around him. She did not know what it was like, but she too had her fair share of difficulties and trials in life, and was no stranger to the harshness and cruelty of the people and beings that were around her. It was difficult for him to tell her or his story and there were many times when he was recounting of his life's story, he would pass, or suddenly have a flair in temper mocking her, but instead was met with her own gentle temper, and things were back to how it was again.

Erik, he was a fascinating man she found, but there was always this light of hope in him, no matter how dim it was. He deserved better she found, better than Christine who had left him for a childhood sweetheart that suddenly appeared in her life. Had it not been for that golden opportunity that he had presented for her to take centre stage, Christine would never have been noticed by the young Vicomte. Though there were also faults in Erik, his temperament and behavior towards her would have scared anyone away, especially women of this time. Humans are fickle by nature, easily swayed by many things, status, wealth, power, everything. They were just as superficial, only seeing what is on the surface, never going deeper, or finding the real reasoning or meaning behind it all.

Kagome sighed, tucking herself into bed as she turned her body to face the windows of her room. She could see the moon peeking from behind of the clouds that were present in the night sky, and felt the wave of homesickness washing over her. She missed everyone back in Japan, and felt for the first time, alone in this foreign land where everyone were speaking badly behind of her back with few friends here that were true.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
A new update! I was suddenly feeling rather 'type-ish' for this fan fiction, and thought that I would get a head start in it, I didn't really expect to find myself finishing another chapter again. Well I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and that you have a great weekend! Enjoy~!

To Aryenne  
Thank you! I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter, the beginning of their time together in the nights. Have a great weekend, enjoy!

To AppleJax XD  
Thank you! Really glad that you've enjoy that previous chapter. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well and have a great weekend!


	7. Difficult

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 7: Difficult**

Sometimes in between of the story that he was telling to her, they would divert the topic to something more of an exchange and interaction of the minds. It helped to lift the various emotions that his story had brought to him, and her. He could see it in her eyes and action of what she tried so hard to suppress, to not show sympathy or pity. Those were the eyes of a person who knows, but of what she knows of or understand, was something that even he does not know. Never once had Kagome ever talked or made mention of her past, always talking and discussing of the current, from philosophy to that of art or even the question of the government.

Her answers sometimes baffle him, leaving him with more questions than answers, and never was she one to explain herself despite of his asking. Another surprising thing was that whenever they would talk or when he was telling her of his life story, Christine never once upon his mind, unless he was talking about her. It was true that what she had done to him was something that he would not forgive, but even when he did so in the end, there was these pent up rage that he was never allowed or given the chance to say or act on. There was so many things in which he had regretted not acting on, and it had lead to his own terrible end.

There was much difference between Christine and Kagome, and it was simply least to say, _refreshing_. Kagome was not one to conform to what society demands of her, nor was she one to follow the trends much, more often breaking various rules that would have lead to many gossiping mouths and tongues wagging behind her like the morning fog. And like him, she was constantly looking for something that would challenge her, learning many things of the various trades despite of her being a female, a woman. Unlike her, he learnt many of the trades from behind the mask and under the darkness of the night that helps to cover up the various eyes of those who seek out his expertise in. It was however more different from her, as her sex prevented her from doing many things and most male would rather treat her as a simple bed thing.

Kagome held her grounds with him, his intimidations and threats never worked on her, in fact there was always the look of amusement in her eyes whenever he would pull something like that. In the end, he had given it up entirely and gave in to what she had requested, to hear his story. She stood out even, not just because of her race or where she came from, but just because there was something about her that made her stood out from the crowd. It was easy being with her, there was countless of times when she would tell him that she had seen things more gruesome and grotesque than what he would have imagined, but there was always this disbelief that he had in him, and Kagome knows that.

Only in recent that it became more often that they would speak of other things and that he would visit her willingly. Sometimes even unexpectedly, especially when she decided to stay within her current residence. It was no surprise to her that he would suddenly make an appearance whenever she was in on the afternoon, not from a person like Erik, he was almost demon in some ways, but very much so human with many flaws. It was obvious that his mind was no longer on Christine all the time, in fact, Kagome was filling his thoughts more than the former.

The name Christine Daaé was no longer on the tip of his tongue, another clung to his tongue, thoughts, mind and his heart. Unlike most women of this time from both the upper and lower class, she was in every way as exotic as how many have said about her. He found on numerous occasion where he had wanted to defend her out in public, but always refrained himself because of the many complications in which she would be dragged into because of his appearance. It was shocking that he was able to find another have found a space in his heart, the same space where he had once filled it with Christine, now it was slowly filled by Kagome. She really is a stubborn, selfish, and unrelenting woman, rather childish at times, but very much wise, and knowledgeable, something that he found uncommon amongst most women and men.

She was definitely different in the most unusual of manners, yet he could not help be attracted to her, and even opened up to her. It was most odd how such an annoyingly irritating woman like her was able to wear him down and show such nonchalance towards his anger or any thing that he had thrown at her. In fact she was most patient with him, mothering even as she usually waited for him to finish flaring up. Never once had he seen her lose her cool or shrink away from him like how Christine and Madame Giry had when he was in one of his moods. Another peeve he had about her was that she would more than often test her chance with taking his mask down, and every time it lead to him slapping her hand away, repelling him away from here a good distance enough for her to not touch him or be able to reach him.

Kagome was relentless in wanting to see his real face, his real self. It was more than enough that she was stripping him of his defense, but he is French still and is more than expressive and passionate about whatever and whoever that has captured his heart. Many a times Erik would tell her many things that he had not expected to share, afraid of rejection, scared of the past reoccurring all over again, but she did not behaved as such, and what was ever more so, there was this great understanding in her eyes that he could not express and made him opened up more. It was not pity or sympathy, it was more like she understand what it was like and without words he knew that instantly just by looking into her eyes.

Yet she remained as a mystery, sharing only mere snippets of her life that did not let him in on why she could understand the way she does unlike everyone else. In fact, whenever he would ask relating questions that might link to her personal life or question of her life at all, Kagome would always discreetly avoid it and have the topic changed into something else or onto him. And there was more about her that annoyed him but yet attracted him to her, it was mix feelings for him when it comes to Kagome, she was just so…

* * *

A/N:

To the Reader  
Hello, so sorry for the lack of updates, I've been rather busy with both work and personal life, and hope that you understand that. Also I do know at the moment in this chapter the development is somewhat more slow paced, I do promise to make it better in the next update for you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the week or year! Take Care!

To Applejax XD  
Yes he did! Doubt men would be able to keep away from her for long either hahaha. Hope that you are enjoying this new chapter, and have a great week!

To TheElegantFaerie  
Thank you so much! Oh I'm sure he would want to, it being fair trade and all. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week!

To Aryenne  
I'm glad that you are enjoying the fan fiction thus far. I am sure I would enjoy this weekend the most before I'm back to my hectic work and life schedule again. Hope that you are enjoying this new chapter and having yourself a great week too!

To The Band of Thieves  
Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you are enjoying the fan fiction thus far and I hope that you also enjoyed this new update. Have yourself a great week!


	8. Unpredictable

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 8: Unpredictable**

When had his eyes, mind and heart start to wander, at first it was his anger, and then it blossomed into something else amidst the darkness, brighter than he had known. Often he would wonder what it was like to touch her skin, will it be smooth as silk, or if her lips will be soft like the petal of a rose. He could remember how she would undress herself so sensually, as though knowing that he was watching her and she was putting up a show just for him. And when she would pull the silk stockings on, he could not help but feel his mouth go dry and a sudden hunger.

In every way, she made him so frustrated, even more so than with Christine or the Theatre and the people in it. Kagome was more than enough and she was too much of a handful to handle, a person that most men would want to tame, and more than so pursue, but she chose him. For now at least he thought, for once worried as thoughts of her possibly leaving him like Christine Daaé starts to bring forth a sense of dread. And should she be done with hearing his story, she would most probably leave him just like that and never to return, and he would be alone again in the world of darkness. His heart clenched at the thought of it, just like when he witnessed Christine and the Vicomte confessing to one another that night on the roof of the theatre.

How was he to keep her with him, if what he had been doing for Christine never worked, and ended with him having to force her to remain with him over the life of the Vicomte. With Kagome everything is unpredictable and difficult, who was he to hold a girl like her back when she could have her pick of just about any men that wanted her. She is like the flower that blooms in the dessert and he the scum of the earth one which people look down upon and stepped on.

Kagome as always was more than curious of how he looked like beneath the mask. She had a few ideas and an imagination of her own, but then it was hard for her to be too sure. Erik himself is a very charismatic person, and one that she found most alluring as compared to the other men that she comes across in this time and age. She had secrets of her own in which she was did not dare tell anyone, especially when they are human, and she was no longer like them. Stripped of the fragility of human life, she was above them, a proud youkai, a danger to them should she chose it.

"Erik," she whispered his name, letting his name roll off her tongue as she played with it.

"I believe Madame, that the name will grow old if you call too often," he said, coming forth from the shadows, startling her for the first time as he took in the expression of surprise on her face.

"E-Erik, I was just remembering you," Kagome covered smoothly as she took a sip of tea from the fine china set that she had just purchased.

It was enjoyable to watch something apart from her usual expressions let slip as he took a sit near her. With Kagome, he was unsure of everything, of himself even, but with that little change in her just now, he felt a little more confident, much more bolder than he usually did with her.

"Remembering only?" he whispered looking at her intently, she made a sound of confirmation as she reached out to pick up a biscuit to bite into, not quite meeting his eyes and avoiding him for the time being.

The urge to reach out and touch her skin was strong, just as it was to have her face him and look into his eyes. And even more so, he wondered on the various other expressions that he has yet to see from her, something that he was most curious about. Her dressing was different today, almost like that of a robe meant for lounging, only with more intricate patterns on it with the front open enough to see the length of her length as the fabric end pool around her ankle. It was something that he had not seen before, perhaps from where she comes from. The silken material luxurious and expensive looking with its own unique set of prints that he had never seen before roused his curiosity.

"Quit watching me so intently," Kagome told him annoyed and affected by it obviously which brought a smile to tug at the side of his lip.

"Why? Does it affect you much?" he questioned, leaning in towards her as he somehow managed to close the gap between them, and for the first time was close to her more than he usually will.

Their eyes met for a moment, it was as though they both held their breath, before Kagome closed her eyes and sighed silently, "Yes, I'm worried that your eyes might just pop out of it's socket," she rebuffed back as though unaffected by his sudden closeness.

Erik snorted, not at all expecting that as answer, but it was after all Kagome and he should be used to the unexpected from her. He studied her for a moment as she still had her head turned to the side, the sudden boldness came back to him again as he raised a hand to her face, tracing the contours of it with the aid of the shadow casted by the fire in the fire place. Her head turned as her eyes opened to look into his, the tensed silence between them was almost unbearable and the next thing that he knew, he was kissing her on the lips and relished the moment of it. Kagome was most thorough when their tongue met and she was never one to let another down in the fight for dominance and exploration of her partner's mouth.

It was always a constant curiosity of hers, the need to know how good he was and how he tasted like. And when he was that close to her, she could not help but feel excited about it, and if she had looked at him any longer, she feared that he might see the desire in her eyes and mistake it for something else. Humans can be so dense at times, especially when one is almost a hermit as the one before her. Though with the way that he returns her passion, it made her wonder from where did he learn it.

Again, when with a woman like Kagome, one does not know exactly what to expect. And exotic as she comes, she is just as unpredictable and bold.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
I'm really glad to see that there are others like me that have been hoping that someone is going to write a crossover between these two series, and how this fan fiction is enjoyed by so many! Though I have to apologize in advance as my work is starting to take a more hectic time period, and my update may be even slower. I hope that you understand and will try my best to update in between of it. The weekend is near, so take care and have a great week/year!

To Aryenne  
Thanks! So glad to know that you did, here's a new chapter hope that it is what you expected it to be! Take care and have a great week!

To Basketbears  
Thanks for pointing out, I guess I did not really have a balanced focus on both of their views, and I hope that with this new chapter that it will give it better insights. I hope that it is not much of a disappointment. Take care and have a great week!

To KEdakumi  
Thanks! Glad to hear that you are enjoying it, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter just as much, take care and have a great week!

To Vertigo Venom  
Thank you so much, I'm really glad that you are enjoying this crossover. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, take care and have a great week!

To The Band of Thieves  
Thank you so much, I'm really glad that you enjoyed it, I hope that this new chapter will be to your liking as well. Take care and have a great week!

To Applejax XD  
It does, doesn't it, I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. Hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well, take care and have a great week!

To TheElegantFaerie  
Thank you, I'm really glad for that, was somewhat worried that it was rather bad how the story might turn out to be as it progresses on, though I'm really glad and encouraged by your words. I hope that you too enjoy this new update. Take care and have a great week!

To Guest  
Thank you so much, really glad that you enjoyed the crossover! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well, take care and have a great week!

To silverfoxkurama  
Thank you, I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well. Take care and have a great week!


	9. The Mask

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 9: The Mask**

He could feel her hands ever so gently roaming his body, each touch bringing a certain thrill and enjoyment to him, that was until one started travelling upward to cup the side of his face where it lightly touches the mask which hid the monstrous side of him from view. The fear welled up in him on her reaction as he reached out sharply to grab hold of the hand of hers in his to prevent her from going any further and from scaring her like he did with so many.

Their lips never parted, and he grew more aggressive about the kiss that they were currently sharing, hungry for more than what he had experience. However when Kagome pushed him away, she was looking rather seriously at him, and it made him feel as though he was back to being a child again where he was constantly being reprimanded for the many things that he had not done. And this left him frowning, unsure of what he had done wrong as he was eased off her to sit up properly again.

Kagome was most certainly looking somewhat frightful with her silence and sudden action. The first few things that come to his mind were the fear that she was already bored of him, and if it was something that he had done wrong, he was unsure of what he did wrong. And when he had tried to reengage her again, she pushed him away when she took up her teacup.

What exactly is it that she want from him!? She frustrates him to no end and now sudden change in her mood and behavior, he will never understand women, especially women like her.

Erik growled lowly in frustration as he stood up sharply, to put distance between them. First she was had seeks him out almost relentlessly, and then practically pestered him to tell her of his own stories, and now she was behaving so coldly towards him. Frustrating was perhaps the best words to describe such situations, however what was in him it was in a state of turmoil, unbelievable of what was happening and uncomprehending of women perception or sudden change at all, especially when pertaining to women like Kagome.

"Why won't you show me your face," she questioned, finally breaking the thick silence that hung between them.

The mask that Erik wears upon his face was something that though gave him an air of mystery, and perhaps one that hid most of his personality. How many countless times has she tried to remove it with or without his consent, and how much reassurance she had given him, yet he would always be filled with so much anger and annoyance whenever she touches in attempt of removing it.

And as always he simmered and boiled inside, feeling the anger building, the same one that always rises whenever another would snatch to pull it away from his face. It was all a build up since when he was young, a mere child who had to hid his face from the world because of his parents, and later because of the man that had bought him as a freak show. And then there was the last one, Christine Daaé. She did so much more than that to him, and much as he had thought that she would end up choosing him, his heart was later broken because of her. The cruelty of the heart and one that he had never been able to pick up the pieces until Kagome had forced her way in.

Even Madame Giry, she was one to betray him for letting others know of where he is, the one that ended up listening to what the young Vicomte had said about his genius had take a turn to madness. They were all foolish and vain people who knew nothing of how he had felt or the reasons behind his actions. Everything he had done, were all meant for Christine, even when he went to the extreme measures to make sure that she chose him. In the end he had to let her go and she had chosen the Vicomte, when she had returned and he thought that she had changed her mind, she broke his heart again that night. The pain was gut wrenchingly painful, something that he did not want to experience ever again.

"You ask for too much," he managed out, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible without the annoyance or anger getting into it. She had already seen the worse of him, and now he wanted her to see the better side of him.

He did not want her to run off away from France for good, not when she had done so much to wriggle her way into his heart. It makes him scared for most part of it, she always kept him on her toes, and it was hardly ever in a good way either. Erik was looking out of the window, and saw the dark silhouettes of the garden of the estate that she had rented. He was thankful that she had sent her staff away when it supper was over, leaving her with great privacy alone in the huge building.

"Oh really," was her quiet reply, but he felt the hostility in it, the coldness was practically rolling off her in waves.

He should not be shrinking away, but somehow he was and it was scaring him the feeling that she was giving off. _"Women"_, was the first thing that came to mind, he could never come close to comprehending them at all, even more so especially, this woman.

She was the same time an infuriating and yet admirable woman to him. Much as she occupies most of his mind and constantly kept him on his toes, there was always a part of him that could not help but to push her away. He wanted more than anything to have someone of his own, but the fear of what had happened happening again was something that causes him to push her away. Despite of her reassurance, he felt that it was perhaps a trap, just like when Christine had unmasked him for the whole world to see.

He did not want to be shown bare to the world again or even to her. It was his only protection and barrier.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
I'm really so appreciative to all of you out there supporting this crossover fan fiction and the many reviews that I've gotten so far. You've no idea how much it does make me smile and write more during my breaks or in between work. I'm slowly trying to better improve my writing so that you could better enjoy it, and I hope that you enjoy this little twist in chapter. Take care and have a great week!

To The Band of Thieves  
Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter so much. =] I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great weekend!

To BreakFree01  
Hello! I'm really glad to get a new fan to join me in this fandom as well. I was simply too intrigue by the possibilities that this crossover and was disappointed that not many would write it. I'm so happy that you are enjoying this fan fiction thus far, take care and have a great weekend!

To Basketbears  
Haha I do know that it was kind of mean, but at least it leaves some things to the imagination to play around with. I hope that this update is fast enough for you and that you enjoyed it. Take care and have a great weekend!

To Applejax XD  
Thank you, I'm slowly trying to improve my writing for the better so that I could write better fan fictions and original when I have more time to. =] I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and that you have a great weekend! Enjoy!

To anime0luver  
Thank you so much, though I guess my words are not as free flowing as how other writer's are like. Though I'm nonetheless thrilled to have captured your attention with this fan fiction. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great weekend!

To Aryenne  
Haha I'm not sure which Sakura you are referring to but thank you so much for showing so much excitement for my fan fiction and the chapters thus far. I really hope that you are enjoying this new chapter. Take care and have a great weekend!

To Vertigo Venom  
Thank you, I'm really glad that you enjoyed the previous update and hope that you enjoy this just as much. Hope to see you around as well, take care and have a great week!


	10. Men!

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 10: Men!**

Erik had left her that night almost immediately after what had happened, it was already apparent that she was not going to talk to him at least until she loses her temper. Women, they are different, not like a male who are much easier to understand. The women of France were a lot easier to comprehend, but she, _she_ was so much more different, and difficult.

He growled, stalking through his current place of living, hands slamming down on the keyboard of his acquired musical instrument. It started a while back, when he got the urge to write music again, and all thanks to the only person that was able to make him this frustrated in both the best and worse manner at the same time. The keyboard created a loud blaring sound of the notes, breaking the silence. It hurts his head, and on top of the growing headache that was slowly forming whenever he remembered that infuriatingly _frustrating_ night when Kagome seem to have a sudden change in attitude from her usually behavior. She must be loosing patience with him, but he felt on various occasion that Kagome was more than well able to snatch the mask off his face and he would never be able to do anything about it.

However, that night she did nothing about him, aside from throwing the tantrum that most women are known to be infamous for. Why was he even trying so hard to please her, even to get into her good books? What was even more frustrating was how easily she gets under his skin, and without much of an effort whilst he was constantly fighting countless of war within and with himself.

_Kagome,_ an exotic name for an equally exotic female who left nothing but many memories and wilder imaginations to his mind that it made it fairly difficult for him to sleep at night. And it was all fueled even more when they shared their first kiss, it was fiery, and ignited emotions and passions that Erik had thought he was incapable of ever finding again since Christine left him. Now with this new exotic, jewel of the East, she had brought various things into her light, and it scares him at times.

"Kagome," He whispered in the shadows of her room, watching her sleep as he took slow quiet steps towards where she lay upon the large bed.

Her face was the perfect expression of peaceful serenity, one that brought peace even to him by merely watching her rest, like those days when he would watch over Christine the one person who he had ever wanted in his life. The feelings that Erik felt now were similar, only far more complex, and something that he was more fearful of after what had happened to him.

_Once bitten twice shy,_ something that he lives by even from the beginning until Madame Giry found him, but still lived beneath the city where he stayed within the shadows and never strayed from it.

Kagome opened her eyes to look at his, as it twinkled brightly in the darkness of the room like diamonds catching the faintest hint of light. What he did next was so spontaneous that it surprised her for a moment as his lips came crashing down on her in raw passion. It was possessive, and so raw, a little filled with anger, but that itself was a turn on factor for her. Something that she least expected, especially coming from a person like him. It was always her who initiated anything and it took him just about forever to do something about, but now at least there was progress, Erik was finally being somewhat spontaneous.

"Apologies," he mumbled breaking away, eyes wide as he stepped back slowly as though in disbelieve. And then was suddenly gone just as she called out his name.

"That frustrating man," Kagome growled out in annoyance, half glaring in the direction where Erik had disappeared.

It was definitely a breakthrough from what had just happened, but when he stopped so abruptly as his actions, it leaves her frustrated at his actions. Whether he was playing her the fool or not, Kagome hated the treatment, so indecisive and more often than anything, frustrating as well. Usually it would be her finding Erik, but for him to come to her without any prompts or to some form of threats, was really progress, and because of that progress, she grew somewhat more impatient about it than what she had originally portrayed. It was perhaps one of the other traits in her that seldom showed much, but she was still very much a girl and one that comes from the future where there are not many men as infuriating as Erik

She huffed in annoyance before turning almost angrily in bed as she tried to force herself back into sleep. By the time that Kagome tried to fall back asleep, her maid came in to wake her up with the other staff bringing in fresh water to wash her fast and a tray of breakfast along with the morning's newspaper. She glowered at her household staffs who went about quickly trying to not make a mistake. It was all Erik's fault, had it not been for him, she would have been just fine falling asleep maybe a little mad, but still able to sleep at least.

By the time her maid was worriedly styling her hair to the latest mode, Kagome's frustration was more or less gone, as it became more of a simmering frustration that she had to hide it before heading out to the garden party of one of the ladies that had invited her to. It was times like these that such a gathering would sometimes bring to her a form of distress, but not as much as when she was in fighting form, it gave her not just the relief, but also the adrenaline. One that she could get addicted to, but that was the darker side of her that was whispering to her of all the deeds of it like a lover's caress.

As she wandered amongst the ladies that were speaking behind polite smiles and lying eyes, Kagome was more than often under the scrutiny of the ladies gathered there. As she wandered further into the garden where there were others walking in smaller groups, talking and gossiping in low tones that was meant for their cliques. There in the shadow, though it was very unnoticeable, her eyes caught the familiar mask of the said person that had deprived her of her sleep as she looked past him as though not seeing him there, and continue on her walk. Kagome was sure that he will follow her and lead him on in her 'exploration' of the place deep into the garden's maze where she disappeared through the high shrub walls that was carefully trimmed and maintained.

Erik followed, not wanting to lose her, but it was too late as he navigated himself by mere instinct in the maze in hope to catch sight of her before she did him.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
So sorry you guys for the delay in update, I was rather stumped about how I should go about with the new chapter, and I'm really happy and glad that all of you are taken with this fan fiction. So happy to know that I'm not the only one that share the interest for this crossover and pairing type. I hope that you are all having a great start of the week and that you enjoy this new update. Take care!

To Infinities Lover  
I know right! He's so sad, I don't even know if pity and sympathy is the right word at times to describe how I should feel about the position that he is in and his feelings when in it. Enjoy the new chapter!

To Basketbears  
Haha I'm sorry for being a tease, didn't know that I had managed that, but I'm glad in some ways that you do feel that way. =] Hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To Guest (Oct 31, 2014)  
No problem. =] Enjoy the new chapter.

To Applejax XD  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

To ztanita  
I'm sorry if it was that short for each of my chapter, I'm always afraid that if I drag on too much the chapter, it will be boring or lose it's purpose into a nagging like writing. Thank you, I'm glad to see that you enjoy the style of writing, I'm still trying to better it, though I guess I'm a slow progress writer type. Well, enjoy the chapter update!

To Silversun XD  
Thank you, glad that you enjoyed it. Hope that you enjoyed this new update.

To SweetHunniiBunnii  
Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed my fan fiction. Hope that you enjoyed this new chapter update.

To stareyyy  
Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed this fan fiction. Though I'm not too sure if this is could really be categorized as psychological ^^;;. I've been trying to minimize on my grammar and vocabulary issue, but I guess I'm still not that good, will be trying to be better in it though, hope that it is not distracting you from reading much. Hope that you enjoy the new chapter.

To Deathstarling556  
I'm really glad that you are enjoying the fan fiction. I guess there really aren't many that are that keen to do a writing for these crossover types yet, but hopefully it will grow soon enough, guess we would all just need to be more patient. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

To chicaalterego  
I'm really glad to see that you are enjoying the fan fiction thus far, you are right though, there were not many that know about this fan fiction crossover, which was one of my disappointment when I was hoping to read one back then. Somehow I've ended up writing one myself instead of waiting for one. Hahaha guess interests stirs creativity at times as well, though I do hope that the direction in which I take it will not be that badly received. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =]


	11. New Arrival

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 11: New Arrival**

Erik looked about the area as he tried straining his eyes to hear the rustling that clothes would make with each movement, especially clothes that females wear. Slave to fashion he will declare just about all the time, but now he could not hear anything but the distant sound of women speaking to one another and the clattering of utensils on porcelain and glass wears that were used to serve the guests today. Most of the time at this timing, he would be hidden away within the shadow where he usually hideout until darkness fall, before he comes out to take to the street or maybe to the shops, heavily veiled to cover his identity.

Kagome know when she is being followed, in fact she was almost always aware of her surrounding since learning more than once of the consequences that nearly ended her life on too many accounts. Erik is a very easy person to spot, and it helps too that her eye for details were much finer than most human beings.

"Looking for me?" Kagome said softly startling him from behind as she watched "…Erik," she whispered out his name softly, watching as his shocked eyes look at her before looking at their surrounding to check for others that might be nearby.

"There's only the two of us in this maze, the others are too far to hear us talk," she said, lightly indicating with her head for him to follow her further into the maze as though she knows it like the back of her hand.

Erik wanted to say something about it but closes his mouth just as quickly as he followed after her. The sound of their clothes rustling against their movement loud to his ears as his eyes are fixed on the silhouette of her back wrapped in the finest silk of the latest color and mode that flattered her as it swayed with her hip. His eyes were transfixed upon her every movement, every little action and sway of her hips. Though he may be a monster, he was also still a man with his own wants and needs, and at the moment, Kagome was presenting to be a rather tempting sin before of him.

He closed the gap between them in quick long strides, as he reached out to take hold of her wrists to which she still eyed him curiously. Most women by now would have been hysterical, and screaming at the top of their lungs trying to find help, but not her. Kagome remained unfazed by his actions, as she looked at him, searching his face for something and something so innocent made him suddenly more aware of the mask that he wears constantly, and immediately let go to touch the mask that remained in place.

"Erik?" she called out softly again raising a hand to touch his face, and just as she was about to touch the exposed side of his face, the sound of a giggling female approaching caught their attention.

Erik he promptly fled the scene like a scared deer spooked by the lightest sign of danger. Left alone Kagome growled beneath her breath as she cursed at the moment that was ruined by a couple looking to 'explore' the maze. Leaving the maze with an angrier mood than most would expect, it took Kagome a while to school her face back to a perfect image of calm as she mingled with the guests that were present once again.

Again he fell for the female honey trap, and to call her a honey trap was really an understatement. Kagome she can be as beautiful and enchanting as a siren, but when in one of her moods, she turned positively devilish like the storm of the sea, ready to kill or drown any ships that may dare to sail in it's unpredictable waters. Causing her to be angry was not something that he would have done intentionally, but with her, it would seem that way or somehow ended up being in that way.

He brood about in the new lair that he had found, a new safe haven that were good for a short time period before he would have to find a new one again just so that he will remain unfound by anyone. It is bad enough that another had found him with so much ease that it makes him wonder why he had not taken the opportunity to disappear from the country. Was it because of Christine and his yearning to see her on a daily basis, or was it because of something or _someone_ else.

Erik he wanted nothing more than to lead a peaceful and quite life, to disappear into the shadows since the time when Christine abandoned him, preferring to choose a childhood sweet heart. That was also when he grew bitter and resentful. They were all superficial, the whole lot of them, and he never asked for her to find him, the persistent woman, never went away! Or left him alone at all! His hand slammed down on the table, dragging him out of the darkness just to hear his stories, and take his mask off whenever she had the chance to or in the mood to.

He swung his hand angrily over the table, causing the various things on it clutter and fell to the ground. Somehow one way or the other, she had managed it so effortlessly, and throwing him off balance more often than he would have liked. Always she left him frustrated, yearning for what he swore off and wanted to remain loyal to. Every time he closes his eyes, it was her that he sees, even in his dreams and it always riles him up with want.

Meanwhile for Kagome, she could not help but to exclaim excitedly as she ran into Shippo's arms as he twirls them around the foyer of her rented mansion, laughter floating in the air as the staffs look at them oddly and in a scandalous manner.

"When did you arrive?" she asked excitedly in their native tongue whilst linking arms with Shippo as she brought him through the house and up the stairs, blissfully forgetting about everything that she had encountered since stepping onto the soil of France.

"How are things in Japan? I've missed you so much," Kagome said hugging him tightly around the waist as her head came to rest in the crook of his neck as he chuckles lowly.

"Everyone here is so…"

"Judgmental?" Shippo offered as he soothingly rubs her back gently letting her rest up against his body as they took comfort in one another's presence.

"And fake," Kagome added, her eyes closed as she leaned against Shippo who held her within his arms.

How he had grown up so well, now looking to be that of a young teenager by their standards, and dashingly good looking dressed in the western style of dressing. He is going to steal hearts when here in France, but now that he is here, she could take comfort in knowing that there is a familiar face here with her no matter how long the duration may be.

"Is Sesshoumaru coming?" she asked harmlessly not wanting to move from her position in Shippo's arms and sigh in contentment.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello all! Thank you so much for continuously reading my fan fiction crossovers. Not too sure if you are still reading this, but thank you so much for the read and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update. Take care and have a great week!

To Basketbears  
Yes! I'm very much alive just that work and the new Inuyasha crossover has been hanging in my head too much that I just have to type them out first. . I hope that you enjoy this new update though, take care and have a great week!

To Deathstarling556  
Thank you for the review, am really glad to see that you are enjoying it so much. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update as well, take care and have a great week!

To chicaalterego  
Haha yes well I'm sorry if my update is rather slow as it can be at times with the new updates of others that I am writing as well as those that hangs in my head too stubbornly until I have them all typed out and posted at least. And yes, you're somewhat close to what I had originally in mind, thought not too sure where it is standing at the moment so I guess we'd all have to wait and see~ =] I hope that this new update will not disappoint you, take care and have a great week!

To grimmich  
Maybe, though there are always other ways of venting one's frustration, creatively of course. =D Hope that you enjoy this new update, take care and have a great week!

To Silversun XD  
Well if I going by both their stubbornness, that is the one thing that will come in between them mainly, until they set it aside at least. =] Hope that you enjoy this new chapter, take care and have a great week!

To Infinities Lover  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new updated chapter as well. Take care and have a great week! =D

To Aryenne  
Thank you~ I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update as well! Take care and have a great week.

To SweetHunniiBunnii  
Thanks so much! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well, take care and have a great week!

To YukiShoujo  
Thanks! So glad to see that another have the fandom for this crossover as well, it is rather rare I thought, until I saw how well received and many other fans that responded to the same fandom that I have as well. So glad to see it! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, take care and have a great week!

To 148d87  
Thank you so much, I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the fan fiction. And well, guess you'll have to wait to find out more about Kagome later in this story. =]  
Hope that you enjoy this new update. Take care now, and have a great week!


	12. Introduction

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 12: Introduction**

News of Shippo's arrival onto French soil and staying with their equally exotic oriental beauty was enough to set tongues wagging with wild tales. The gossip mill apparently never sleeps and much as it was amusing at first, it gets dull quickly and soon they were finding it dull.

Erik however took to it like any other normal human being, and every time he would look into it on his own, he was more often seeing the 'truth' of what was being said on the streets. And since this Shippo's appearance and living under the same roof as Kagome, he had not heard from her, not seen her trying to find him like how she would do on a rather often basis when wanting to get his story. Everything was just like that of a frivolous woman wanting nothing more than just to seek attention from the man who had her next. It hurts, even more than when Christine left him for the young pretty boy dressed up all in finery and with a title, swept her away from under his very nose.

The great love that he had always wanted will never be his, not to a person who has the looks of a monster. Erik cursed so loudly beneath the city that it echoes throughout, the precious music sheet that he had so recently composed, thrown to the floor as its pages flew about the cobbled ground. Even his music betrays his emotions, what had he started composing every again, to remember all these bad memories?!

"Monster!" he screamed, crying out to the channels of water and under passages as his voices travels and echoes all around him, bouncing against the stonewalls.

Kagome heard it as did Shippo who turned to one another with a frown, more of a worried frown on Kagome's face as Shippo held more curiosity. Erik reminded her a lot of Jinenji, a hanyou that they had met in their travels, who is now still single but tending ever so gently to the garden and forest of herbs that they had given him. His own Secret Garden.

"Erik," Kagome mumbled as she looked towards where the drainages are.

"He sounds like he is in pain at the moment," Shippo said as he placed as hand over hers, which was looped around one of his own arms.

"Yes, perhaps I should pay him a visit," Kagome thought out loud for a moment, as they stopped in the middle of the path much to the annoyance of the people around them.

It was a good thing though, that no one knows of what they were ever talking about, seeing how they are always speaking in their own mother tongue rather too comfortably and drawing many curious eyes. One would have to grow used to it since most people of their kind do not get to travel to such far off locations, unaccompanied without the risk of dying or be traded away as slaves or worse.

"Let's go Shippo," Kagome told him as she lead him through mazes of paths like it was just a stroll through a garden, until she was sure there was no one looking before slipping into one of those little passage ways that lead to down below the city.

"I think it is time to make a little introduction," she announced, taking the lead in the narrow passage way as she used her heightened senses to search out for Erik in the darkness of the place without a proper light.

It was a little tricky for Shippo especially when he was not used to the scent of the place, and the sewage of the place, but with some help from Kagome, she had made it much easier for his breathing. Though the down side is that it slowed them down a little.

"I'm sorry Shippo about the smell of this place, perhaps we ought to return home?" Kagome asked him in worry as she stopped and look at him who was scrunching his nose up in disdain of the pungent smell.

"Let's move on, we're already this far," Shippo told her as he urged for her to carry on.

"How about a game of tag?" Kagome asked him with a smile in thought of it as she asked him, a slow smile forming upon her face as she saw the smile blooming upon his face like it is Christmas.

The game began as they started racing through the narrow passageways with Kagome in the lead as she giggled when the game started getting fun. Shippo's mind was more on the game as the chase was like play time for them, something that they do once in a while since long ago to keep up pace with one another, and usually in an area where human's are less likely to go into or when the place is similar to now, dark.

When Kagome suddenly stopped, Shippo practically pounced onto her laughing heartily as he grabbed her around her waist and hugged her tightly from behind.

"Hello Erik," Kagome greeted, "This is Shippo," she introduced them as Shippo straightened himself, an arm still loosely wrapped around her waist as he stretched out a hand expectantly towards Erik waiting expectantly for him return it.

Anger was bubbling beneath the surface of half his good face and beneath the mask that hides his deformed side.

"You dare bring _another_ down to mock me!" he shouted out his anger, storming up to them as he spat it out at them to which Shippo turned his head retracting his hand as he wiped the spray of saliva from his face.

Kagome's eyes glanced over at Shippo, but she did the same, gently dabbing and cleaning it off her face with her sleeve. The action itself irritated and angered Erik even more as he snarled at them and turned away, telling them as always to leave in an almost authoritative tone.

"Leave!" he shouted at them again, turning to leave them in a flurry of hurry, leaving the two of them standing there who are indifferent in their expressions.

Neither of the two gave chase to Erik, instead letting him go with Kagome leading Shippo out of the underground passages. She was already feeling bad enough that she had let Shippo down, and it was rather hurtful hearing him shout those words at her.

"He has a lot of insecurities, and a rather large inferiority complex," Shippo commented as they stepped into their current place of lodging.

The household staff greeted them in French as they helped the two of them to remove their coats, hats, and gloves as Kagome and Shippo never missed a beat of their conversation. The only time that separated them was when they both went to had themselves cleaned up. Even when he returned to her room after it dressed casually in a yukata that really would have looked like a robe to anyone who does not know.

Erik was looking, watching their interaction from a secret enough location as they conversed in the foreign language that he did not understand. Just like how he did not understand why he went back to watch the relationship between them when he was already fuming mad about them, at her mainly.

How dare she bring another man down to find him, she is just like everyone else, betraying him at every possibility and opportunity. Why was it still surprising him when he had already sworn off and not let it get to him, ever! Erik wanted to scream, to tie a noose around his neck and have her tied up and unable to run away.

"He's here," Shippo commented as he took a sip of his tea, not used to the western variety despite being more privileged than most.

"I know," she replied, eyes glancing in the direction of where they know he is watching them.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
So sorry for all of you that have been waiting for an update, I've been super busy and it is really not easy doing an update without forgoing sleep. I'll really try my best to do a quick update, but no guarantees as it is really just starting to get busy sadly. I hope that you enjoy this update, and I'll try my best to do another quick update soon. No promises though, take care guys!

To chicaalterego  
Haha thanks so much, yea I did thought along that same line of thoughts as well, am still thinking on it, though I might leave it for a rainy day to see what else that might be better pop up in my head or something. Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Deathstarling556  
So glad to see that you are enjoying the story, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well.

To YukiShoujo  
Thanks so much, yea I know how it is like, too many possibilities that I have too many choices to make at times as well on how I want the story to go.

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To alice  
Sorry that I do not really understand that but, thank you? Haha, I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To NO ONE  
Haha glad to see that you are enjoying it so much, thank you for the review. Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Applejax XD  
Thanks so much! So glad to see that you are enjoying the chapter. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well.

To 148d87  
Thanks! So glad to see that you are enjoying the story, I will try my best to not disappoint you in that, and I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To SweetHunniiBunnii  
Thanks so much! So glad to see that you are enjoying the story, hope that you are also enjoying this new update.

To Aryenne  
Thanks so much! So glad to see that you are enjoying the story. And yes I'm totally fine, thank you for your concern =]. Am just overwhelmed with work so my update is really hard to come by these days, been trying to grab some time to write, but now sadly haha i've to forgo sleep to write these days, sadly, and I really hate it if a better chapter update disappear from my head. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.


End file.
